Prognosticator
The prognosticator uses his mastery of divination to such an extent that he is able to forsee almost any event related to himself or to anyone close to him. Through the use of a special familiar, the prognosticator makes it his life-time goal to seek out and uncover the mysteries of the universe through star-reading, divination, and foresight. Role: A prognosticator is in many ways similar to a diviner, but with a more specialized focus on foresight. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 'Class Skills' The prognosticator's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (All) (Int), Perception (Wis) and Spellcraft (Int) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiencies '''A prognosticator is proficient with simple weapons, but no armor or shields. '''Spells '''A prognosticator casts arcane spells drawn from the prognosticator spell list presented at the bottom of this page. A prognosticator must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the prognosticator must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a prognosticator's spell is 10 + the spell level + the prognosticator's Intelligence modifier. A prognosticator can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: prognosticator In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A prognosticator may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the prognosticator decides which spells to prepare. '''Consilium Familiaria '''In a similar way to a wizards arcane bond, a prognosticator may gain a familiar one of the the following three archetypes. '''Scrying, Seeing, '''and Seeking. ' '''Familiar of Scrying '''a familiar of scrying or familiaria ex scrism gains the unique ability to mimic spells cast by it's master. However the caster level of these spells is cut in half. Also his presence increases the effectiveness of his master's scrying spells by 2 levels. At 5th level, familiaria ex scrism have the unique ability to detect magic within 200 feet. at 10th level, familiaria ex scrism have the unique ability to screen itself and its master constantly as per the ''screen spell; and at 15th level the familiaria ex scrism have the ability to penetrate effects that mask scrying with their detect magic ability. Familiar of Seeing '''a familiar of seeing or familiaria ex quatenus gains the unique ability to see invisible and otherwise hidden creatures and objects. At 5th level, familiaria ex quatenus may use any skill including untrained ones. At 10th level, familiaria ex quatenus' attacks have the effect of invisibility purge. At 15th level familiaria ex quatenus can become invisible as a free action as per the greater invisiblity spell. '''Familiar of Seeking '''a familiar of seeking or familiaria ex evestigatus has the unique ability to inspire compentence in a similar way to the bard ability using their masters HD as their performance rounds and effective bard level. At 5th level, familiaria ex evestigatus may identify the effects of a magic aura within 20 feet of them with a +15 bonus. At 10th level it gains the spell-like abilities, blood biography and treasure map. At 15th level, It can see the aura of a specific object in which it has been tasked to discover for as far as 5 miles away. '''Aetherial Prognostication '''at 2nd level the prognosticator has the constant effect of detect magic 60 feet. at 8th level they gain the constant effects of arcane sight, at 14th level they gain the constant effects of analyze dweomer, and at 20th level they gain the constant effect of true seeing. '''Spell Focus (Divination) '''At 3rd level, the prognosticator gains the spell focus (divination) feat as a bonus feat. '''Hindsight '''At 4th level, 'The prognosticator has the unique ability to echo spells they had cast previously. Upon a creature successfully saving against one of his spells there is a 5% chance that the spell they cast will be triggered again without using a spell slot. Every 4 levels hereafter the chance is increased by 5%. '''Visum Familiaria '''At 5th level the progosticator can concentrate to see everything his familiar sees regardless of distance. This only works if his familiar is conscious. '''Greater Spell Focus (Divination) '''At 9th level, the prognosticator gains the greater spell focus (divination) feat as a bonus feat. '''Contrecto Familiaria '''At 10th level when concentrating to use visum familiaria, the master may experience the other four senses of the familiar as well, this includes touch, scent, taste, and hearing. This only works if his familiar is conscious. '''Potentia Familiaria '''at 14th level, the prognosticator's familiar gains five evolution points. '''Sight Beyond Sight '''at 18th level, the prognosticator may see through any obstacle regardless of it's nature be it a physical obstacle such as a wall or mountain, or a magical obstacle such as the ''screen spell. He may now also scry even if his target is protected by spells such as non-detection, however, the caster level of the spell that would normally prevent him from divining through must be lower than his CL + 10. '''Precognition '''At 20th level a prognosticator may always act during the surprise round regardless of whether or not he is aware of any hostile creature; takes a 20 on intiative; and can no longer be flat-footed. Prognosticator Spell List '''0th-'''Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Bleed, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Flare, Ghost Sound, Guidance, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Spark, Touch of Fatigue '''1st-'''Adjuring Step, Alarm, Endure Elements, Hold Portal, Peacebond, Protection from Chaos / Evil / Good / Law, Shield, Shock Shield, Abundant Ammunition, Air Bubble, Corrosive Touch, Grease, Icicle Dagger, Infernal Healing, Mage Armor, Mount, Obscuring Mist, Stumble Gap, Summon Minor Monster, Summon Monster I, Unseen Servant, Anticipate Peril, Comprehend Languages, Cultural Adaptation, Detect Charm, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Undead, Identify, See Alignment, True Strike, Bungle, Charm Person, Delusional Pride, Hypnotism, Keep Watch, Lock Gaze, Memory Lapse, Moment of Greatness, Sleep, Unprepared Combatant, Embrace Destiny, Burning Hands, Ear-Piercing Scream, Flare Burst, Floating Disk, Hydraulic Push, Magic Missile, Shocking Grasp, Bed of Iron, Cause Fear, Decompose Corpse, Interrogation, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Restore Corpse, Sculpt Corpse. '''2nd-'''Arcane Lock, Book Ward, Bullet Shield, Miserable Pity, Obscure Object, Protection from Arrows, Resist Energy, Warding Weapon, Acid Arrow, Arrow Eruption, Create Pit, Cushioning Bands, Dust of Twilight, Fiery Shuriken, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Reloading Hands, Retrieve Item, Returning Weapon, Slipstream, Stone Call, Summon Monster II, Summon Swarm, Web, Web Shelter, Blood Transcription, Create Treasure Map, Detect Thoughts, Determine Depth, Elemental Speech, Locate Object, See Invisibility, Share Language, Share Memory, Spell Gauge, Track Ship, Bestow Weapon Proficiency, Compassionate Ally, Daze Monster, Delay Pain, Hideous Laughter, Oppressive Boredom, Qualm, Seducer's Eyes, Tactical Acumen, Touch of Idiocy, Unnatural Lust, Admonishing Ray, Burning Arc, Burning Gaze, Continual Flame, Darkness, Defensive Shock, Elemental Touch, Fire Breath, Fire Sneeze, Flaming Sphere, Frigid Touch, Frost Fall, Gust of Wind, Pilfering Hand, Protective Penumbra, Richochet Shot, Scorching Ray, Shatter, Spontaneous Immolation, Disguise Other, Misdirection, Blindness/Deafness, Brow Gasher, Command Undead, Defending Bone, Defoliate, False Life, Ghost Touch, Limp Lash, Pernicious Poison, Scare, Skinsend, Spectral Hand, Steal Voice, Unshakable Chill, Codespeak, Darkvision, Greensight, Hidden Knowledge, Tattoo Potion, Find Traps, Undetectable Alignment, Whispering Lore, Zone of Truth. '''3rd-'''Ablative Sphere, Cloak of Winds, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Magic Circle Against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Nondetection, Protection from Energy, Lesser Disjunction, Ablative Barrier, Aqueous Orb, Ash Storm, Ice Spears, Pellet Blast, Phantom Driver, Phantom Steed, Rain of Frogs, Sepia Snake Sigil, Sleet Storm, Spiked Pit, Stinking Cloud, Summon Monster III, Summon Totem Monster, Arcane Sight, Blood Biography, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Discern Value, Harrowing, Locate Weakness, Seek Thoughts, Spherescry, Tongues, Unravel Destiny, Charitable Impulse, Deep Slumber, Heroism, Hold Person, Lover's Vengeance, Pugwampi's Grace, Rage, Reckless Infatuation, Suggestion, Unadulterated Loathing, Battering Blast, Blacklight, Call the Void, Chain of Perdition, Channel the Gift, Daylight, Diamond Spray, Distracting Cacophony, Draconic Reservoir, Elemental Aura, Fireball, Force Punch, Heatstroke, Hydraulic Torrent, Lightning Bolt, Pain Strike, Sheet Lightning, Tiny Hut, Twilight Knife, Vengeful Comets, Windwall, Lesser Animate Dead, Deathwine, Eldritch Fever, Gentle Repose, Halt Undead, Healing Thief, Howling Agony, Malediction, Marionette Possession, Ray of Exhaustion, Sands of Time, Toxic Gift, Vampiric Touch, Blink, Countless Eyes, Fly, Haste, Borrow Fortune, Locate Object. '''4th-'''Curse of Magic Negation, Dimensional Anchor, Fire Trap, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, Remove Curse, Stoneskin, Suppress Primal Magic, True Form, Ward Shield, Acid Pit, Black Tentacles, Conjure Deadfall, Dimension Door, Fleshworm Infestation, Ghost Wolf, Greater Infernal Healing, Minor Creation, Phantom Chariot, Secure Shelter, Solid Fog, Summon Accuser, Summon Monster IV, Touch of Slime, Arcane Eye, Detect Scrying, Locate Creature, Named Bullet, Share Senses, Symbol of Revelation, Divination, Aura of the Unremarkable, Charm Monster, Confusion, Control Summoned Creature, Crushing Despair, Mass Daze, Lesser Geas, Malfunction, Malicious Spite, Moonstruck, Overwhelming Grief, Terrible Remorse, Agonize, Ball Lightning, Detonate, Dragon's Breath, Fire Shield, Hurricane Blast, Ice Storm, Resilient Sphere, River of Wind, Shout, Telekinetic Charge, Vitriolic Mist, Volcanic Storm, Wall of Fire, Wall of Ice, Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Boneshatter, Contagion, Enervation, Greater False Life, Familiar Melding, Fear, Geb's Hammer, Shadow Projection, Skeleton Crew, Mnemonic Enhancer, Create Holds. '''5th-'''Break Enchantment, Covetous Aura, Dismissal, Life Bubble, Mage's Private Sanctum, Siphon Magic, Soothe Construct, Spell Absorbtion, Unbreakable Construct, Wreath of Blades, Acidic Spray, Cloudkill, Corrosive Consumption, Geyser, Hostile Juxaposition, Hungry Pit, Mage's Faithful Hound, Major Creation, Lesser Planar Binding, Secret Chest, Summon Infernal Host, Summon Monster V, Teleport, Unseen Crew, Wall of Stone, Contact Other Plane, Prying Eyes, Symbol of Scrying, Telepathic Bond, Apparent Master, Constricting Coils, Curse of Disgust, Dominate person, Feeblemind, Hold Monster, Mind Fog, Smug Narcissism, Symbol of Sleep, Cone of Cold, Fire Snake, icy Prison, Interposing Hand, Lightning Arc, Mass Pain Strike, Sending, Sonic Thrust, Wall of Force, Wall of Sound, False Vision, Seeming, Absorb Toxicity, Lesser Astral Projection, Black Spot, Blight, Ghoul Army, Magic Jar, Plague Carrier, Possess Object, Suffocation, Summoner Conduit, Symbol of Pain, Waves of Fatigue, Echolocation, Fickle Winds, Planar Adaptation, Telekinesis, Permanency, Ancestral Memory, Commune, Major Curse, True Seeing. '''6th-'''Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Globe of Invulnerability, Guards and Wards, Repulsion, Symbol of Sealing, Undeath Ward, Acid Fog, Getaway, Ice Crystal Teleport, Planar Binding, Summon Monster VI, Wall of Iron, Analyze Dweomer, Battlemind Link, Legend Lore, Greater Named Bullet, Cloak of Dreams, Envious Urge, Geas, Greater Heroism, Serenity, Mass Suggestion, Symbol of Persuasion, Unconscious Agenda, Utter Contempt, Vengeful Outrage, Chain Lightning, Cold Ice Strike, Contagious Flame, Contingency, Elemental Assessor, Forceful Hand, Freezing Sphere, Hellfire Ray, leashed Shackles Sirocco, Mislead, Veil, Circle of Death, Greater Contagion, Create Undead, Eyebite, Symbol of Fear, Undeath to Death, Unwilling Shield, Disintegrate, Flesh to Stone, Impart Mind, Stone to Flesh, Word of Recall. '''7th-'''Banishment, Circle of Clarity, Expend, Sequester, Spell Turning, Teleport Trap, Caustic Eruption, Lesser Create Demiplane, Greater Hostile Juxaposition, Instant Summons, Joyful Rapture, Mage's Magnificent Mansion, Phase Door, Plane Shift, Rampart, Summon Monster VII, Greater Teleport, Teleport Object, Walk Through Space, Greater Arcane Sight, Greater Scrying, Vision, Mass Hold Person, Insanity, Power Word Blind, Symbol of Stunning, Waves of Ecstasy, Delayed Blast Fireball, Forcecage, Grasping Hand, Hungry Darkness, Mage's Sword, Prismatic Spray, Scouring Winds, Vortex, Lunar Veil, Control Undead, Epidemic, Finger of Death, Plague Storm, Symbol of Weakness, Temporary Resurrection, Waves of Exhaustion, Ethereal Jaunt, Resonating Word, Reverse Gravity, Limited Wish, Vision of Doom. '''8th-'''Dimensional Lock, Mind Blank, Prismatic Wall, Protection from Spells, Greater Spell Absorption, Spellscar, Call Construct, Create Demiplane, Incendiary Cloud, Maze, Greater Planar Binding, Rift of Ruin, Seamantle, Summon Monster VIII, Trap the Soul, Wall of Lava, Discern Location, Moment of Prescience, Prediction of Failure, Greater Prying Eyes, Antipathy, Binding, Mass Charm Monster, Demand, Euphoric Tranquility, Irresitible Dance, Power Word Stun, Symbol of Insanity, Sympathy, Clenched Fist, Polar Ray, Greater Shout, Stormbolts, Sunburst, Telekinetic Sphere, Screen, Clone, Create Greater Undead, Horrid Wilting, Orb of the Void, Symbol of Death, Temporal Stasis. '''9th-'''Freedom, Imprisonment, Mage's Disjunction, Mage's Excellent Enclosure, Mass Mind Blank, Prismatic Sphere, Spellbane, Symbol of Vulnerability, Wall of Suppression, Clashing Rocks, Greater Create Demiplane, Gate, Interplanetary Teleport, Refuge, Summon Monster IX, Teleportation Circle, Tsunami, Foresight, Dominate Monster, Heroic Invocation, Mass Hold Monster, Overwhelming Presence, Power Word Kill, Symbol of Strife, Crushing Hand, Mass Icy Prison, Meteor Swarm, Ride the Lightning, Winds of Vengeance, Astral Projection, Canopic Conversion, Cursed Earth, Energy Drain, Soul Bind, Mass Suffocation, Wail of the Banshee, Time Stop, World Wave, Wish Category:Classes